


ONYX EYES

by DepressedQueerio18



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blind Character, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:53:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28888677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressedQueerio18/pseuds/DepressedQueerio18
Summary: After one big mishap Atsumu Miya falls hard for the boy who despises him. Or the story in which Atsumu learns his way around describing what Sakusa cannot see.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Kudos: 8





	ONYX EYES

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anxious_gay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxious_gay/gifts).



> I didn't see many books on Blind Sakuatsu and I thought I'd create one and after a random midnight talk with @CharmingGhost I've decided to make a book inspired by her ideas as well. This book will for sure have much to offer. Breakups, jealous, a whole heap of things to keep it thriving. Anyway I hope everyone enjoys Onyx Eyes I try really hard on the chapter to make each and everyone as accurate as possible with added research for Sakusa being blind. 
> 
> Thank you again for choosing to read this book- Lark

"Kiy get up." The brunette nudged his friend lightly as he watched the boy stir slowly "Rin? What is it?" He asked, opening his eyes "I have to go to Miya's for work. I can take you and Aki with me and I can get you some lunch. Sakusa chuckled "didn't Miya shout at you last time for giving me food?" He stuck his arm out feeling around the soft sheets laid on him. "Glasses" Suna spoke softly, setting them on the curly haired male. "Thanks." He replied "help me stand?" He asked, his mouth twisted upward as he stuck out a hand. Suna grabbed it "my hand" he warned, helping his roommate to his feet. "Rin, there's soft flooring in here. Why are we in your room?" Asked the obsidian eyed male with a smirk. "You missed the bed and fell on my floor last night. So I kindly tucked you into bed. As for Aki he was just a pain and laid on top of me all night." The brunette chuckled, calling over the dog to hook the leash up to his vest. He pet the dog's head before squeezing Kiyoomi's hand lightly "leash" he watched the taller boy grasp the blossom pink leash with a gentle hold. "Do I have clothes on-" Suna sighed "Kiy that was one time!" He whined "and you're the one with sight. How could you miss that?" The boy giggled before slipping his free hand to slip into his friend's. "Yes you're clothed." Suna replied, rolling his eyes with a shake of his head. 

"Then let's go." Sakusa let Aki and Suna walk a few inches in front of him before they all left the apartment. 

***  
"Door" Suna mumbled pushing the taller to the side he pushed it open to let Aki and Sakusa through then entered behind them. The bell chimed and Osamu smiled. He walked over with a smile "Kiyo" he spoke with a cheerful tone. "Osamu" replied the charcoal black haired male with a lazy nod. Suna helped sit the boy down at the bar before placing his apron at his hips, busying himself to make Kiyoomi's usual order of pickled plums. Aki laid at the male's feet with his head snug up against his ankles. Sakusa tapped his fingers lightly listening to the beat he was creating as his head filled with emptiness. "Order up Kiy" Suna filled the silence moments later pushing a pristine white rectangular slate forward. "What's on that busy mind of yours?" Suna pondered sitting up on the countertop near his friend. "What do pickled plums look like?" He turned his head to the side awaiting an answer. "Well they wrap around onigiri like a thin blanket. Like the one in my room that you use all the time and the onigiri is pale, it's texture soft like my rug." Suna explained wiping his apron delicately. "Soft like a carpet and thin like a blanket." Sakusa nodded before picking up a triangle with his chopsticks. He placed it to his lips breathing in the scent. Opening his mouth he bit down, chewing quietly as flavors burst in his mouth. He let his body jolt in satisfaction before grinning forward. "Good job Rin." He approved before continuing his meal. Osamu glared at the shorter boy shaking his head. He mouthed "pay up Rin" as he held out his hand. Ignoring him Suna turned his attention back to the door where he saw mustard blond hair whiz through the chilly outdoor air. "Great," he groaned, slipping off the counter to retrieve cleaning products. When he returned he had his hair pulled back in a net "welcome" his voice was cold as Sakusa raised an eyebrow. "Rin-" 

"Pleasure to see ya again Suna-" the blond growled "it's Rintarou to you." Suna snapped spraying down the counter. "Right how could I forget" the taller of them rolled his hazel eyes. "I don't know seeing as you tried to break Samu and I up?" Hissed the smaller boy as he rubbed vigorously at the counter. "Nonsense, why would my brother date someone like ya? Someone who comes from a po-" the brunette nodded throwing down the rag "please do continue talking about my housing issues." His voice dripping with venom as his body seethed. 

"That's enough both of you!" A voice scolded from the distance. "He started it!" Atsumu argued glaring at Suna "I don't care who started it mom didn't raise us to be dicks Tsumu." Osamu smacked his twin upside the head "ow that hurt!" Osamu sighed "whatever, yer here to help out aren't ya?" Asked the silver haired twin with crossed arms. "Yeah yeah" Atsumu huffed and stomped his foot as he glowered. 

Sakusa tapped his fingers again on the counter in distress. No one heard him over the shouting that rang out between the two twins and Suna. Atsumu slipped his footing, failing him as he landed on Sakusa pushing him to the ground. A yelp emitting from Aki his body smashed against Atsumu's full weight. Sakusa growled out a response "I didn't realize it was in mannerism to throw someone to the ground without knowing them." He bit his lip pushing his guide dog off his body, his sunglasses breaking into two under Atsumu's weight on him. "You just snapped my glasses." Kiyoomi rasped his blood boiling. "Okay but who wears sunglasses indoors?" Atsumu argued Sakusa chuckled bitterly "you idiot I'm blind!" He shouted, shoving his hands out as he opened his eyes. "O-oh I didn't know. I'm sorry I-" Sakusa gritted his teeth "get off of me. Now." He spoke without hesitation, his fist colliding messily with Atsumu's left cheek. 

"How was I supposed to know you were blind?" Atsumu groaned, rolling off of Kiyoomi "the glasses to protect me from harmful sun rays? The guide dog that you almost killed!" Sakusa threw his hands in the air. "I apologize- I truly didn't kno-" Sakusa shook his head "Rin, can I please get a hand and will you take me somewhere else. Like the car?" Suna ran holding out his hand. "Hand." He replied helping the taller male to his feet "I'll get you to the car." He helped the dog up before linking his fingers through Sakusa's as they walked back to the car.


End file.
